The present invention relates to an air ducting apparatus for ducting air through a fairing of a motorcycle and into the interior space of the motorcycle frame. More particularly the present invention is directed to an air ducting apparatus which also serves as a fairing stay for supporting the motorcycle fairing. The construction of the frame body of the motorcycle also affects the ducting of air to the engine. Additionally, the frame structure enables the use of a flexible fuel tank and directing of coolant fluid.
There is generally provided an air duct at the front side of an intake system of a motorcycle, which can effectively take an atmosphere in, e.g. there is provided a hollow fairing stay between a fairing covering the front portion of the frame and a frame body. This is shown in Japan Utility Model Application 85-665594.
It is necessary to provide fairing stays in the above-mentioned construction. To make fairing stays integral with other parts serves to simplify body construction and thus improve the efficiency of the assembly process. An important object of the present invention is to provide an air duct and a fairing stay which are both formed integrally with another part of the motorcycle.